Harry Potter and the Lord of the Net
by Yoda
Summary: This is a dedication to Lord of the Net over a false review that was attributed to him/her by a nasty person, I hope they, and you, will enjoy this ongoing work while 'The Siege' is in a waiting situation...*COMPLETE*
1. Muggles and Missions

Harry Potter and the Lord of the Net ****

Harry Potter and the Lord of the Net

Chapter One: Muggles and Missions

Disclaimer and Author's Note: Harry Potter, his friends, enemies and all respective items and characters (beasts or beings) from the novels and novellas of J. K. Rowling are hers by moral right and legal copyright. All new creations are my own fictions by moral right. I should also add that Lord of the Net and myself were personally insulted by an impersonator of him/her, so this story is dedicated to him/her for helping me to rectify the situation. Lord of the Net should note I have made you a boy as I am one myself, if you are in fact a girl, I am very sorry and hope you will still accept this dedication anyway.

Harry woke up and sighed, sun was streaming through his small window, Uncle Vernon had decided that rather than barring him in, he'd make the window so small Harry would need to diet for twenty years before he could fit through. Yawning he was brought back to reality with a sharp thump! as Hedwig landed on his lap, waving her leg with a familiar parchment, _of course it's familiar_, Harry thought, _we all use the same parchment, why should it be from Hogwarts?_ As soon as she settled down and nibbled on his ear affectionately Harry was able to remove the parchment, fed her a sticky owl treat than turned to his attention to the letter – oddly enough it was from Hogwarts, Dumbledore himself!

__

Dear Harry,

I hope you are feeling well despite last years 'events' and that your summer holidays are proving most valuable…

They definitely were for Harry, he'd borrowed notes from Ron and Hermione to copy up on the work he'd missed throughout the tasks for the Triwizard Tournament, plus he had revision and homework to do over the summer anyway…

__

I have some good news that concerns your homework, I'm guessing that you have a lot to do after doing so admirably in the tournament. All of your Professors have given me permission to extend your homework deadlines by a month into the school term, excluding Professor Snape's Potions homework…

'Wouldn't have it any other way,' Harry muttered, he had known he would never get all of the homework done and had hoped to get extra time from most teachers, that was why he had done Snape's first, then most of his Transfiguration work as they were the hardest.

__

However knowing your penchant for sudden talent in exams I won't let this worry me much. There is, unfortunately, and ulterior motive to me writing this letter as you may have guessed, and unlike most tasks I set, this is only really suitable to be completed by you. It involves Voldemort as you may have guessed, but also a Muggle as you may not have…

Harry immediately sharpened as he read this, living as a Muggle for eleven years and every summer holiday he had some experience, but surely Hermione would be more suitable?

__

Normally I would ask a Muggle born like Hermione or Justin Finch-Fletchley to do this as they have lived relatively normal Muggle lives.

'How does he do that?' Harry asked the question of Hedwig who simply swallowed the rest of her treat and ruffled her feathers, Dumbledore's ability to read minds was none of her business, she was an owl, and a damned great one at that, 'well you're a great help!'

__

The reason I have asked you is because the Muggle happens to live in Little Whinging, and very close to your aunt and uncle's house in Privet Drive, you may even have seen him or gone to school with the boy before.

Harry doubted anyone recognised him, he spent most summers wandering around the town alone, avoiding Dudley and his gang, the same was in school, and nobody wanted to know him there because of Dudley. That had changed at Hogwarts of course where everyone wanted to know him, except of course for Draco Malfoy, the wizard equivalent of Dudley, and most, if not all of Slytherin house because of this.

__

The boy's name is Stephen Wilkins, but he is known by most of his close friends as Lord of the Net, this is because he's a, now I'm not sure if this is right, an in–the–net wizard. Now this may be risky but at the moment we need all the help we can get in organising resistance against Voldemort. As our Muggle studies Professor explained to me, this wizard on the 'web' is not like us, but is a person with the ability to contact world-wide in a matter of minutes.

'Where are you going sir?'

__

I need you to meet with Stephen because all of us who believe Voldemort has risen again have been cut off by Minister Fudge, he has clamped down on rumours at the Ministry of Magic and also in terms of communication abroad. Some good news is that Arthur Weasley has won over most of the Ministry wizards into believing Voldemort has risen again, those excluded are Fudge himself, some of the older wizards and anyone you mentioned that evening after the third task.

Harry breathed out slowly as he read this beat, the evening of the third Triwizard task had led to Voldemort's rise and the death of Cedric Diggory. Lying in the hospital wing Harry had shouted out names of the Death Eaters who had been present that evening while Fudge shifted them aside, Malfoy's father had been among them, as well as several so-called enslaved followers of Voldemort who had been under the Imperius curse throughout his reign.

__

Enclosed in this letter is a list of 'e-mail' addresses, apparently they are eckelectric, that belong to Ministry wizards throughout the world, in America, France, Germany, Egypt for example. I need you to contact them by the 'web' and relay the events of last year, most importantly to include details of the rebirth of Voldemort, they are expecting this as I have owled them.

'Why didn't you do that anyway?'

__

At this point you'll probably wonder why I did not do this to give them the information by owl – 'damn you're on form sir!' – _the answer is that Voldemort has been intercepting and killing owls that contain important messages. For this reason I ask that you do not reply to this message, the only reason Hedwig escaped notice is because I sent her from Snuffles's cave, he is fine and currently living with Remus, please do not write to them either. Now I must urge you to hurry, the 'web' was not such an important tool of communication when Voldemort previously lived, so he may not yet know of its existence or how 'small' the world has become._

I thank you Harry once more for your bravery and courage in accepting the situation fate has placed you in since birth.

Yours sincerely, Professor Albus Dumbledore.

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

'Wow…' Harry regarded the letter for a few minutes while Hedwig settled down on her perch as the room warmed up as more sunlight flooded in. 'I guess this beats homework any time, have a nice nap Hedwig, I've gotta go and get on the web.' Harry finished the sentence before realising how impossible it would actually be, he didn't have a clue where Stephen Wilkins lived, and what would he do even if he did find out? Pondering this Harry left the letter and list on his bed and went down to get his breakfast.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs Uncle Vernon barked at him from the living room, 'Get a haircut boy!' nothing had changed since the previous year, Dumbledore had sent a letter back with Harry that explained the events, Uncle Vernon had read it and then thrown it away. The only change was that he no longer insulted Harry or made any threats, Dudley and Aunt Petunia were still their same old selves, his cousin picking on him for having no friends, while his aunt just set him menial tasks anytime she could. He only got comments from Uncle Vernon about his hair and his lack of 'real' homework.

Harry ignored the haircut remark and went straight into the kitchen which smelt of bacon, the smell was so concentrated that Harry wondered if his killer-whale sized cousin had eaten an entire pig. Harry sighed as he saw the mountain of plates, cutlery and glasses in the sink, he knew what his job would be if he hung around too long. Moving quite swiftly he found the rest of the bacon in the fridge and cooked himself a couple of rashers, then threw some out the window to the dog outside.

__

The dog outside?

Harry turned round slowly and blinked a few times, sure enough there was a shaggy, black-haired, bacon-consuming dog outside, and sure enough it was unusually thin for a dog that size. 'Sirius?' Harry asked the question tentatively, and the response he got was for the dog to place its front paws up on the window sill and lick Harry in the face. Then before he could chide his godfather the dog turned from the sill and ran inside the open garden shed door, wolfing down his bacon before a scavenging Dudley might, Harry snuck out the back door and followed the dog into the shed.

As soon as he shut the door, a laugh cut through the darkness that enveloped the shed and Harry's godfather was in the shadows, 'You should have seen your face when I was eating that bacon!'

'Sirius, what are you doing here? The Ministry still thinks you murdered those people, you can't be seen anywhere, my aunt would love to turn you into the Muggle police…'

'They stopped looking after I escaped from Hogwarts, I heard that Fudge went to see the Muggle Prime Minister and called off the manhunt. That's not important though, I'm here to see you…'

'What else, you're hiding something.'

'You remember Dumbledore told me to gather the 'old crowd'?' Harry nodded as he recalled the meeting between Sirius, Dumbledore, some of the Weasleys, Snape and Hermione the pervious year in the hospital wing. 'Well, a Mrs Arabella Figg happens to be one of the old crowd, and also your babysitter over a few years I understand.'

'What – Mrs Figg from the end of the road?'

'The very same, she has a favourite saying; the most protected hiding place is the obvious hiding place. She's lived as a Muggle for fifteen years now, it was very lucky that you grew up so near, she's been keeping an eye on you, while maintaining her cover.'

'Cover that included feeding me stale cakes and billions of pictures of her cats.'

'You probably saw Minerva on there you know,' Harry was slacked jawed, 'Dumbledore works in the subtlest ways imaginable. I only popped in for a snack and to say hello, I hope you've been busy catching up on school work?'

'I got an extension on most of it, except for Snape's which I've already done.'

'Sallow faced git, but at least he's on our side, I'd hate to go up against some of those curses he knows.' Sirius then turned and looked Harry in the face before continuing, he saw the same calmness and vivid eyes that had focused on him in the tunnel under the Whomping Willow a long time ago. 'You stay out of trouble,' he then gave a short laugh as he assessed his godson again, 'what am I saying? You've got your mum's eyes and dad's mischievous grin, get in trouble, I wouldn't be a Marauder if I stopped the tradition continuing.' With this there was a small pop as he transformed fluidly into a dog before Harry's eyes, licking his hand, Sirius opened the door with his nose and ran back out into the garden, turning and barking at Harry before disappearing into the hedge.


	2. The Lord of the Net

Chapter Two: The Lord of the Net

A/N: This one could get interesting, I'm may be basing this on 'The Matrix' in a virtual reality situation type way, so now I acknowledge it belongs to the Wachowski brothers, just in case. In my opinion 'The Matrix' is a brilliant film by the way, can you blame me if it is inspirational? Also please ignore my ballistic approach to punctuation in long sentences;,!?.

****

Chapter Two: The Lord of the Net

Harry stood in the garden awhile after Sirius had gone, so much was happening, was being organised by Dumbledore, should he have told Sirius about his assignment? It wasn't as dangerous as any of the Triwizard tasks that was for damn sure, however knowing his godfather's worrying, Harry would have bet that he could find a problem with it. Yeah, it was better Sirius didn't know, anyway, what harm could possibly come to him in his own town? Harry definitely remembered that Voldemort could never find him when he was with the Dursleys, he had told him at his father's grave the year before, why should he make Sirius worried, if anything, Harry should be worried about anyone catching up to Sirius, most of the wizarding world still thought he was responsible for the murder of 13 people, and involved in the deaths of Harry's parents.

Contemplating this Harry walked back into the kitchen, noticed everything was blotted out in the window, and he found his eggs on toast taking a one-way trip down the mouth of his gigantic cousin, 'Hey behemoth, having a good day?' this simple question caused Dudley to stop. Ever since Hagrid had given him a tail Dudley had been more wary of the wizarding world, and last year's event when his tongue had grown by four feet thanks to Fred and George Weasley AFTER they exploded out of his fireplace had helped no end. Before his cousin could reply Harry tapped a twig he had found outside on the doorframe with an innocent smile on his face, with a squeal of terror Dudley ran from the room, Harry's eggs spilled down his front, snapping the small twig in half Harry grabbed his toast and ran outside, diving back into the shed as a long-necked Aunt Petunia's head shot out of the window.

'Where are you boy? Get in here and clear this mess up?' Harry sniggered quietly as he downed his toast, 'If you ever do that again I will send you to your room for the rest of the summer…' Harry perked up his ears at this point. Soon enough he heard the voice of his uncle coming from the window in lesser tones than earlier. Sneaking out he heard the conversation that passed between his aunt and uncle, 'Why won't you let me deal with this Vernon.'

'I just can't let you, something has happened to the boy, at his school and it affects us as well.'

'What?' Harry definitely was more alert now, he'd never known the Dursleys to discuss Hogwarts before.

'Last year someone was killed at the school, a boy a year older than Harry, I think they were friends.'

'And what has this to do with us?'

'The…man who killed him…he killed your sister and her husband as well. He's after Harry now.'

'You mean, he could come here? Why?'

'According to the boy's headmaster this…man…is obsessed with killing Harry because Harry was responsible for his downfall. So look, we have to keep the boy close in case someone sees him and tells this man, the headmaster put some sort of…spell…on the house to protect us, but if they follow him here than it means nothing. Just keep him close, we can't afford to drive him off, for our own sake…as well as his.'

'Well if you insist Vernon.'

'I do. Just keep Dudley away from Harry and there should be no problems…I'm off to work now sweetheart, just…have a good day.'

'Bye dear…'

With this the conversation was over and Harry was left leaning against the wall with a tightened chest, Voldemort was after him again. From what he heard from Dumbledore before school ended Voldemort was lying low, after all Harry's story had been heard by everyone after a while, students told parents, co-workers swapped stories. One thing bothered Harry about the conversation though, if Voldemort couldn't find the house, how come Ron and his brothers had, and Mr. Weasley, what if Voldemort simply attached the Dursleys's house to the Floo network? Harry was so busy thinking he missed his aunt stepping outside to hang out the washing, but then Petunia Dursley was busy thinking as well, about her family, she didn't notice Harry and even dropped two shirts without picking them up before going back in, shutting the door behind her.

Bang!

The wind caught it and slammed the door which finally shook Harry out of his reverie, and eventually he rose and stepped inside once more, no one was in the kitchen. Harry walked out and paced up the stairs to his room, vaguely noticing that his aunt and cousin were now watching the television, then he gratefully flopped down on his lumpy bed. A hoot made him look up and he saw Hedwig perched on the window sill, wanting to go out and fly, 'Okay, but stay near the house, it isn't safe outside...' ruffling her feathers Hedwig hooted once more and took off, Harry watched jealously for a few minutes, like previous summers his broomstick had vanished into the cupboard under the stairs. However this year his trunk was up in his room, Uncle Vernon had figure the 'flying object' was the only 'dangerous thing', at least he didn't see my potion stuff Harry had thought at the time.

Sighing after watching the graceful flight of his owl, Harry left the window ajar and returned to the letter on his bed, then turned his attention to the list that was beneath it. Scanning it quickly Harry was surprised to find the names on it were all so…ordinary for email addresses:

__

wizardwonder32@btinternet.com

magicministerusa@aol.com

webwizard2000@hotmail.com

solavox_turrey@yahoo.com

296spells@fish.co.uk

Harry read about twenty in total before he reached the end of the list where he found a PS from Dumbledore.

__

The 'web address' of the person you are trying to contact is: LOTN@LordoftheNet.co.uk

Thanks to the Professor Mysis, the Professor of Muggle Studies I mentioned earlier – 'another new one then' – _I have already been in contact with Stephen Wilkins over the 'web', and I have told him that I will be sending a boy his age to meet him, I have given him your name as Neville Longbottom in case the messages were intercepted, but I have described your scar to him. As I mentioned earlier, please make contact as soon as possible, I have to contact the wizards of other nations who will support us in our new fight against Voldemort. The last thing that I am writing is the message I wish you to send to all of the wizards…_

Harry turned over the letter and found that the message was more like a memo with its shortness, but it had a good force behind it:

__

To whom it may concern:

This message is being sent to yourself and representatives of our world throughout the globe, as you also may or may not know, this is from Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Last year Lord Voldemort rose again by kidnapping Harry Potter, the boy you know defeated him so many years ago, and with the help of a Death Eater who infiltrated our school. I can accept blame for this if you wish, but for now I ask for your help.

Minister of Magic for the United Kingdom, Cornelius Fudge, and myself have reached a parting of ways, he does not believe Voldemort is back and as such is taking no action against him. By the use of Veritaserum I have confirmed the Dark Lord's return and ask you now for help in opposing his expected return to power.

I have one simple message for now; be vigilant, watch out for any characteristics that mark his return, disappearances, unusual Muggle deaths, this particularly applies to those of you who, like myself, read their newspapers. Lord Voldemort may not yet be publicly announcing his return but soon it will come, and I for one fear it, we have defeated him once through a mother's undying love for her son, no one would ask for this sacrifice to be made again.

Yours faithfully, Professor Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Harry finished reading, before he realised it a tear fell off his cheek and impacted on the parchment, his mother had saved him, he had known that, but for everyone to be saved, he felt both proud and sad, she had saved everyone, she had died for them all. Harry knew what his mother would have thought, that anyone would have done the same and that anyone should be prepared to do the same

Pulling himself together again Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and gathered all the things he would need for his trek around town, without thinking he pocketed his wand, then grabbed only an old baseball cap of Dudley's to cover his hair and scar before heading down to his old room, the cupboard under the stairs. With a deafening silence he picked the lock Uncle Vernon had installed, Fred and George had been right those three years ago; it was useful, and forgoing his broomstick, Harry found the telephone book, and looked for Wilkins, his mouth dropped when he found about two hundred entries in the book. Ignoring this small setback, Harry scanned for Wilkins, S. and was rewarded with a decrease to just thirty-two names, then he found the goldmine;

****

Wilkins, S. 01993 883651

__

97 Durham Road, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Checking again Harry found the only other Wilkins in Little Whinging lived at the same address, 'that's mum or dad then,' he muttered after turning to the local section of the phone book where he ripped out the map of Little Whinging. Closing and locking the cupboard silently after a longing look at his Firebolt, Harry quickly ran back up to his bedroom, where he leaned out the window and called Hedwig who was still flamboyantly looping around treetops. 

Landing with a hoot, she turned her face towards Harry while her body remained facing the sunshine outside, shaking off a sensation of nausea Harry spoke to her; 'Now I'm going out for a little while, I'll leave the window open so you can fly in and out if you want too, just try not to attract _their_ attention and it should go fine.' Hedwig ruffled her feathers and gave Harry a disapproving cluck at sneaking out, but then nibbled his finger before swooping off again, head swivelling back another one-hundred and eighty degrees. 

This time sneaking down the stairs, Harry slowly made his way to the front door, nipping swiftly passed the lounge entrance where Dudley and Aunt Petunia were now entranced by a James Bond video, and as another secret lab blew up Harry snuck through the front door, closing it with a silent 'click'. Staying low as he moved to the front of Privet Drive, Harry glanced down the street to Mrs. Figg's house, almost made a move towards it before reaching for the map he had placed in his back pocket, quickly finding the vague direction of Wilkins's house, Harry looked to Mrs. Figg's, then with a small sigh walked out of privet drive and in the direction of Durham Road.

After walking for only fifteen minutes Harry was glad to find he was on Durham Road, he was even happier to discover that the house he was looking for was only five into the long row of identically boring houses. Having said that, Harry was amazed at the colour scheme that hit him on number 97, the rest of the terraced street was red brick, but this was pitcher black, it looked like an enormous vat of tar had been dumped over and dried on the house, even the window frames and roof were dark.

Swallowing Harry knocked on the door and in swift response it opened and a hand shot out, causing Harry's forehead extreme pain.

'Ow!' Harry rubbed his head and scar where the hand had dislodged the cap.

'Just checking,' the speaker was a shadow covered boy, he looked at Harry with a mixture of curiosity and doubt, 'so you're a wizard huh?' Harry nodded glumly as he further studied the boy, he had jet black hair with pale grey eyes, he was a few inches shorter than Harry but had the same stature of an athlete who lacked significant muscle apart from running. 'I'm Stephen Wilkins, it's a pleasure to meet you Neville Longbottom.'

'Good to meet you too, Lord of the Net…'

A/N: Here I go, here I go, here I go…I can see where I'm going, can you? Post guesses if you will, but don't forget to review! [Mad] Yoda. From what's happened in this preconditioning chapter, I guess you can ignore that Matrix bit…for now


	3. Into the Web

Chapter Three: Into the Web ****

Chapter Three: Into the Web

'Call me Stephen, Lord of the Net is for online…I suppose you want to get straight down to it then?'

'Yeah,' Harry followed the boy into his dimly lit house, past the kitchen and up a curving staircase, 'is anyone else at home?'

'Nah, mum and dad are at work, my brother's in a boarding school and went on holiday with friends, what about your family?' the question was innocent enough, but Harry bit his lip at this point.

What sounded better? My parents are dead actually and I live in Hell with my relatives, or my parents are both in a hospital for mental disorders and I live with my vulture-hat-wearing grandmother. Neither wanting to give details about his personal life or Neville's own, Harry picked on the Weasleys instead; 'they're all at home except for my two eldest brothers, they work in Egypt and Romania.' Inwardly sighing Harry almost walked into Stephen as he stopped to open a locked door, on it hung a cardboard sign reading 'Stephen's Room' in chunky wax crayon.

Harry followed into a small attic room that was crammed to the brim with computers, he heard the terminals buzzing from three units while the rest were powered down, gingerly stepping over cables he pulled out the letter and list that Dumbledore had sent him. Stephen sat down and flicked switches on one of the dormant machines, Harry sat down and listened as it eerily whirled to life in the small room, then turned his attention to Stephen, who had just swivelled in his chair to look at Harry. 'You're not really Neville Longbottom are you?' he had a shrewd look in his eyes, 'I know who you are, you're Harry Potter, you used to go to my school, everyone talked about you because of that Dudley Dursley kid.'

'My cousin, I actually live with my relatives, my parents…Dumbledore gave me Neville's name to contact you with.'

'I know, he wrote me yesterday to say he was 'owling' you?'

'Yeah, that means he sent me a message by owl, it was mine actually.'

'Oh…is that the list of contacts?' Harry glanced down at the list he forgot he held and handed it to Stephen, 'good, most of these names I already have, Dumbledore told me some of them to make a contact list. I've already messaged them telling them to be online in ten minutes, I can type in his message and they can all read it together.' As he spoke the computer behind him churned to life and the screen flickered on, already Harry saw they were connected to the internet, he watched with his mouth slightly agape as Stephen typed in the address of the chat site in about ten seconds. A few seconds later it appeared, and a list of bright red names appeared down the left hand side of the screen, followed by an equally long list of Hello's and Hi's on the main screen as the wizards all responded to Stephen logging on. Harry watched as the boy typed in a message that came up on the screen in a familiar green script:

__

Message from Dumbledore received, copying and transmitting as we speak.

'Can I have the message now Harry?' wordlessly Harry gave Stephen the script Dumbledore had sent him, then as the boy copied it out rapidly he returned his gaze to the screen and read some of the names. He recognised a few of them as being on his list, but there were so many others, he couldn't help but ask Stephen a question as he typed intensely.

'How did all these extra wizards get online?'

'It's all down to the main names Dumbledore gave me, I contacted them and they used friends all over the world…' he cut off as the PC beeped and a new message appeared from a MizFigg@hotmail.com, it read:

__

Snuffles says hi to Harry, and do come round for some cake later dear.

Harry gave a small chortle, then wondered how Sirius knew he was here, then he remembered Sirius had a separate agenda. 'Who's Snuffles?'

'My godfather, he was convicted for murdering 13 people after one of Voldemort's followers framed him, they also think he helped Voldemort murder my parents.'

'Wait, who's Voldemort?'

'Has no one told you? Oh, they probably refer to You-Know-Who, or He Who Must Not Be Named, he's the one we're fighting against.'

'Hold on, let me post the message, there's something familiar about that name, I don't like it.' Harry watched as with a beep Dumbledore's message was entered into the chat room, and slowly the list of names began to turn grey as the message was copied down and wizards left with goodbye's to Lord of the Net and Harry. As he watched Stephen brought up his list of contacts in a separate window, he hurriedly scanned down the list of over a hundred names, _Voldemort, I've seen that somewhere_, then something flashed on the main screen and his window popped shut. 'What the hell?'

'What's going on?'

'I dunno, I was scanning the list of contacts when it shut…on…' Stephen's sentence was left as his gaze refocused on the main screen, there among the continually greying list was a single blue name that was turning red slowly, letter by letter:

Tom Marvolo Riddle

'I know that name…' Harry muttered, scarcely breathing, a deep icy feeling in his gut, as he and Stephen watched as the name swapped letters with increasing speed:

Tom Marvolo Riddle

I am To Mrvolo Rddle

I am Lor To Mvlo Rdde

I am Lord Vol T Mo Rde

I am Lord Voldemort

Even as he read the words Harry was steeling himself for the inevitable shock that was bound to emerge, but nothing could have prepared him for the suddenness with which everything occurred. His scar suddenly erupted with such pain that he threw himself off the chair Stephen had given him, on the screen the Dark Mark had erupted into colourful glory as Voldemort's tag turned into an emblem of fiery letters. With fingers moving furiously over the keyboard Stephen was fighting with the machine code to break the virus that was in the chat room, he watched helplessly as all the grey names were now deleted, he was just thankful that he had a separate list on paper, Dumbledore had warned him against everything.

'To hell with this,' he shouted and turned instead to Harry who was now gasping from the pain as he sagged against one of the PC drives that were scattered about the room, ignoring the boy's protests he pulled Harry's hand away from his forehead and saw the scar was… 'Harry what's wrong, there's nothing going on with your scar?!'

'It burns underneath when Voldemort's…' Harry gasped but not from the pain, 'when he's nearby!' as he uttered the words Harry knew what had to be done, 'go, out, we've got to leave, he's here!'

'What, how can he be here?' Harry didn't know the answer to the question and at the moment he didn't care, he just wanted out from the house and threat zone, of course he wasn't the only one thinking that.

***

'What the hell is going on Arabella?' Sirius shouted as he saw the Dark Mark spring up on the screen and the names began disappearing from the list.

'It's Voldemort…Sirius he's on the net!'

'The what?' he was near hysterical now.

'The web, the internet, the net.' Furiously Arabella typed with her old fingers that seemed to have halved in their age, 'he's hacking into the addresses and finding out where they live, he's after everyone, I've go to log off.'

'Wait, did he find Harry and that Lord of the Net boy?' Sirius now had sheer panic o his face.

Quickly Arabella turned back to the screen, and saw that the glowing blue emblem of their host had disappeared, 'he took that one first Sirius.'

'Quick, where does the boy live? Dumbledore must have told you Arabella, where is he?'

Thinking along the same line as Sirius's ideas, Arabella shut down her PC and ran for the front door, 'Follow me' and from number sixteen, Privet Drive a large, black haired dog and silver streaked cat took off with such speed that they were gone from the street when the door slammed shut.

***

There was no more time for them to delay, and with surprising force Harry picked up Stephen by his shirt and dragged the poor boy to the door from the attic, waiting for it to open in the now scary silence, Harry's heart leapt into his mouth when he heard a drawn out;

Creeeeeeeeak!

Both boys looked at each other and Harry put a finger to his lips, that had come from the other side of the do- and with this the door promptly exploded inwards in a shower of splinters and chunks, sending both boys crashing into the stacks of spare parts lying around the room. Feeling a stinging Harry put a hand up to his right eye and felt a deep gash above it where a splinter had peeled back the skin, Stephen was unhurt but looked very shaken, it was lucky he had landed where all his free mousemats had gone, but then his attention was drawn elsewhere.

'Hello, Harry Potter and Lord of the Net…' the sibilant voice came from the shadowy form that now filled the space in the doorframe, and with cold dread in his stomach Harry saw the snakelike eyes and nose of Voldemort beneath the hood of his cloak, 'amazing what the internet can do for you, isn't it?'. With this he laughed coldly as he casually whipped out his wand and blew the PC that had been humming contentedly to pieces, 'my how clumsy of me, better get another one going Stephen, _Imperio_' and with this Harry watched as Voldemort puppet walked the dazed boy across the room, turning on the screen of one of the other computers. 'Good, now join Harry,' and with another casual flick the boy flew across the room and landed with a thud on Harry's feet, much to both their discomforts.

As the PC whirred its way to operational status, Harry found his voice as he lifted up Stephen beside him, 'What do you want scumbag? I thought you were finished with the little people, or is this another way to get cheap kicks out of death.' The remark was scornful as Harry reminded Voldemort that no matter what happened he could never live again, Harry and his mother had seen to that when he was a little baby, all those years ago. Instead of responding to the jibe though Voldemort turned his back on Harry and began humming as he typed away on the PC, Harry rolled his eyes as the dirge cut through, he had thought the Dark Wizard bad enough already, but to hum as he worked, he was sure he would go insane before he could be killed by Voldemort.

'Done,' Voldemort said, then turned to Harry and Stephen, 'are you boys comfortable there? What a shame, I'm about to make your lives much more interesting, catch!' and he threw a small black box at Harry. Instinctively he grabbed and felt Stephen's hand clasp over it as well, then a familiar tug grabbed Harry's belly, and as his mind began to whirl from the effects of the pseudo-Portkey, Harry's last vision was of the PC screen getting larger and larger until it swallowed him.

Smiling with a mixture of cruelty and joy, Voldemort apparated from the room as a scrabbling sound echoed from the staircase and a cat and dog emerged into the dimly lit room, until Sirius swept up the blinds with one swift movement. All he saw was the empty room, and then the computer beeped suddenly, he and Arabella turned to the screen with apprehensive feelings.

UPLOAD COMPLETE: NEW SYSTEM, BEGIN PROGRAM?

Below the words was a small icon, not of the Dark Mark, but a tiny red scar…

'We're too late.' Arabella whispered.

A/N: If you can figure out what's happened now then you should take all the credit in the world, post your guesses for next chapter title and content and we'll see if you're right real soon.


	4. Uploaded

Chapter Four: Uploaded ****

Chapter Four: Uploaded

Disclaimer and A/N: I do not own anything in here except the plot, some of the characters whose names do not belong to friends, so friends of authors, game and film producers world-wide: it all belongs to them, I'll give a list of the games, films and books at the end.

============================================================================

'Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggghh!' said Harry.

'Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggghh!!' said Stephen.

***

'Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggghh' Sirius yelled and put his fist through a table. Arabella remained quiet and instead slapped Sirius solidly across the face.

'That won't bring them back.'

***

'Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggghh' said Wesley Weston, Wes to his friends, as his computer crashed for the ninth time that day, he knew what the problem was and picked his coat off the chair. That Stephen kid next door was probably organising another online meeting of extreme proportions, he'd probably crashed his entire system again, sending a surge through to Wes's house.

***

'Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggghh' said Harry again as he took another look at his hand, it was…it was a blob of pixels. Turning round he saw Stephen's face and yelled again; 'Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggghh', it was a blobby pixel picture as well.

'You're no picture yourself,' Stephen responded, 'are we…' he left the picture unfinished when he saw the floating writing off to his left: UPLOAD COMPLETE: NEW SYSTEM, BEGIN PROGRAM?

'Are we what?' asked Harry in slightly calmer tones as he waved his hand, watching tiny squares change colour with each fluidic movement.

'Holy hell! We're in my computer!' Stephen was now goggling the forward screen which showed an icon in the shape of Harry's scar. 'That Voldemort person must have put us into the program, what was that box he threw at us?'

'I think it was a Portkey, it's a device that lets wizards move from one spot to another in an instant, they always hurt my stomach.' Stephen watched Harry rub his belly on these last words, oddly enough his own navel felt like a hook had been inserted in it, _but he was in his computer!_

***

'So what do we do now Arabella?' Sirius said rubbing his sore face, I hate to remind you, but Harry and that other boy are inside a compewter.' However before Arabella could reply their agitated thoughts were disturbed by footsteps running up the stairs:

'Stephen, you've crashed my entire bloody system again you twerp!' Wes ran into the room with his face of extreme annoyance in place…it faded swiftly. 'What the hell happened here? And who the hell are you?'

Now it was Sirius's turn to deliver a clip round the head, 'show some respect to your elders boy, and just who the hell are _you_?' he almost shouted the question but suspected that Arabella had by now put a Calming Charm on him.

'I'm Wesley Weston, I live next door to Steve.' He replied to Sirius's question in a much smaller voice than before, his computers have taken down my system…they didn't crash did they?'

'No dear they didn't,' Arabella replied, 'in fact something worse has happened to Stephen and one of his friends. By the way, my name is Arabella Figg, and this is Stephen's friend's godfather, Mr. Sirius Black.'

'I know that name…'

'Yes, the whole world thinks I'm a mass murderer, you probably heard about me two years ago.'

'That's right, you killed thirteen people by blowing up a gas main…um…are you going to kill me?' Wes was surprised at the calmness in his voice.

'No dear, of course he won't, in fact he never would have clipped you round the head, but he's a bit worried about Harry and Stephen.'

'Harry's his godson?'

'Yes, and its been proved to certain people that I am not a mass murderer.' Sirius added on the end.

'So…um…what's going on?'

'This,' said Arabella, pointing at the blinking message on the screen: UPLOAD COMPLETE: NEW SYSTEM, BEGIN PROGRAM?

***

'So what do we do now?' asked Harry.

'Um…' Stephen didn't know, he'd heard of virtual reality, but this was ridiculous, then he noticed a mouse arrow moving over the screen, 'possibly panic…' he muttered as it pressed down on them and the scar.

***

Sirius watched as Wes and Arabella hunched over the screen after the boy had clicked on he scar icon, he didn't know what was going on, he just knew that Harry was in trouble. Suddenly while his two companions stared at the now flickering screen, Sirius heard a tapping on the window, and looked up to see Hedwig perched outside. 'You're one damn smart owl,' he said as he lifted her in, 'how'd you know what was going on?' and at this point Hedwig just stuck out her leg, and gave Sirius a withering look, tied to it was a fresh letter. Sirius reached for it and unfurled the curled document, it was from Dumbledore, 'How in God's name did you get this so quickly?' Sirius asked Hedwig as she flapped onto a dormant computer.

__

Sirius,

I was on the 'web' with Professor Mysis to watch the exchange and saw what happened, fortunately I managed to send a lot of my staff out to the other wizards, they rescued most of our people before Voldemort could send his Death Eaters after them. I was the last on the list of contacts so I like Arabella managed to 'log off' before he could find me, I summoned Hedwig seconds later by a new charm, what has happened to Harry and the Muggle boy, Stephen? Write back immediately after this letter is opened, the charm will automatically summon Hedwig again after five minutes.

Albus

Sirius felt quickly for a quill, 'Dammit, Arabella can you give me a quill?', instead he was lobbed a pen by Wes. Scrawling on the back he wrote about the situation, then he tied the letter back onto Hedwig's leg. 'Now what?' he said looking at her, then with a pop she disappeared from the room, 'okay.' Behind him he heard a beep as the screen finished loading and a picture appeared.

'I know what that is,' Wes breathed, 'it's the backdrop to a Roman coliseum.'

'And I know who they are,' Arabella said, her fingers on two figures in the middle of the screen, 'it's Harry and Stephen.'

***

'Stephen are we where I think we are?'

'Where do you think we are?'

'In a Roman coliseum.'

'I think you're right.'

'It's pretty big.'

'They were large places, what's that noise?' and on saying this the amphitheatre roared into life as a crowd appeared in the stands, 'yes it did sound like a crowd.'

'I have a bad feeling about this said Harry.

***

'So do I Harry,' Sirius said after the tiny speech bubble disappeared from the screen. 'What's going on?' he asked the question of Wes.

'I think they've been uploaded into the machine and this program…but it's impossible.'

'Not for a wizard,' muttered Arabella as she watched Harry and Stephen move around their virtual prison, 'especially Voldemort.'

'Wizard?'

'Yes Wesley, wizard, the man, Voldemort, who did this is a wizard, Sirius is a wizard, I myself am a witch.'

'And it's a magic charm that's done this to Steve and Harry?'

'Undoubtedly.'

'I'm gonna need help…that's if you want me to try and get them out?'

'Wesley,' Sirius said, 'you could be the only hope they have left, get all the help you need.' Moving with speed the boy rebooted one of the few dormant machines that Stephen had kept on standby.

'I'm gonna contact some of my friends online, they all know Stephen and me, they'll help.'

'You better hurry,' said Arabella, Sirius and Wes turned to the screen as from gates in the wall of the coliseum, several gladiators emerged.

***

'Are they?'

'Hell yes!'

***

'Bloody hell!' said Wes and he ran back to the original screen, 'Arabella watch that other PC and tell me when it's up, can you put it into the default webchat area?' he didn't even get a reply as the elderly witch moved to the machine. Sirius looked over Wes's shoulder as his fingers danced over the keyboard, pulling up move windows on another computer while the main screen showed the gladiators circling the boys, Harry had his wand out and was sending small green rays outwards, occasionally stunning a gladiator. 'They don't have any weapons, Steve must have a file on here somewhere, got it!' Sirius watched as Wes selected a file from the list and sent it to the main PC, 'incoming Steve!'

***

'What do we do?' Harry asked, 'it's your game after all!'

'I–' but Stephen was cut off as a loud CRACK sounded and the sky above them opened, then as if by miracle, swords and shields fell out of the sky and landed at the boys' feet. 'It looks like we have to fight them.' As Stephen picked up one of the swords he noticed an inscription; _from Sir Wesley Weston_, 'alright, Harry my friend Wes is are online and helping!'

'Great,' said Harry as he shot another of the gladiators who were edging closer, 'but we have a more immediate problem.' And on that note the gladiators charged.

***

'Sirius can you watch what happens, are you ready for me Arabella?' Wes pushed his chair across from the main PC and began typing rapidly into the webchat. 'Yes! I've got Voltora, * beth *, Giesbrecht, Serene, Bandy, Netsurfer77, and Lunar Bard. Okay guys, here we go…'

Sir Wesley Weston Hi guys, we have a problem, Lord of the Net and a friend are in trouble, patching you a feed now…

[Lunar Bard] A problem…has he crashed all your systems again?

{Voltora} Come on Wes, we don't have time for jokes

* beth * Yeah, we kinda have more important things to talk about.

+Giesbrecht+ I've got to go…

(Serene) Grow up Giesy…

+Giesbrecht+ Can't you take a joke

–=Netsurfer77=– Giesbrecht the Geezer strikes again. J 

^Bandy^ So what's up Wes?

_Incoming feed – please wait…_

Upload complete

Wes stared hopefully at the screen while all the data from Stephen's main computer was jacked into the chatroom.

{Voltora} That's LOTN. What's he doing in Gladiator?

* beth * Kicking some butt by the looks of it.

***

Stephen ducked as a mace hit his shield, he was glad he had watched Gladiator on DVD so much, then with a green flash his attacker slumped forwards as Harry released a spell. Turning round Stephen saw two gladiators charging him, as they neared he did the only sensible thing, he charged them back.

***

Sir Wesley Weston Believe me now?

+Giesbrecht+ What the hell is LOTN doing now?

–=Netsurfer77=– And who the hell is the other guy?

Sir Wesley Weston LOTN is playing by the script, the other guy is Harry Potter, he's a wizard…

(Serene) Wizard…a real wizard?

^Bandy^ This is so cool!

Sir Wesley Weston Yes he's a real wizard, no it's not cool, help me get them the hell out of there.

[Lunar Bard] I'm on it…

With this the eight children around the world began rapidly typing machine code into the screen, while Sirius and Arabella watched as Stephen and his assailants collided…

***

Stephen knew exactly what to do, and on reaching the two men he immediately leapt onto the shield of the first, swinging his right foot into an arc that clotheslined the second man, somersaulting over the shield he swung his sword behind and felt the blade bite into the back of the second man. Harry watched as the boy turned to face another man, then returned his attention to those attacking him, he had left the shield on the floor and was armed with wand and sword only. He had stunned about three people but there were still several circling, he had managed to drive off two with his sword but now three were charging…then they vanished with a wave of digital particles.

***

'Where'd they go?' Sirius asked Wes who had turned round with a triumphant look, on his screen there was a reply:

[Lunar Bard] Mission accomplished.

Then the screen where Harry and Stephen had been flickered again…

============================================================================

A/N: Obviously the books are all of the Harry Potter series and the films are The Matrix and Gladiator. I hope all my reviewers enjoy seeing their names making an appearance in some way or form.


	5. The Wizard and the Warrior

Chapter Five:  ****

Chapter 5: The Wizard and the Warrior

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here except the plot, some of the characters whose names do not belong to friends, so friends of authors, game and film producers world-wide: it all belongs to them, I'll give a list of the games, films and books at the end.

A/N: Bet you liked the last chapter huh? huh? I'm very happy to include everyone's name who reviewed so far, and if anyone has since read, that'll teach you to get in a mite bit quicker next time! J . After this chapter there could be perhaps one or two more before it's resolved.

============================================================================

Harry and Stephen found themselves on a flickering loading screen again, this time they noticed in the top left hand corner that 2/8 of the scar icon had reappeared in the top left corner of the screen. 'That must be the exit button,' Stephen told Harry as the white arrow from the mouse moved around it, 'Wes must be telling everyone else about it already, I guess that means two of eight obstacles have been passed.'

***

'That's because Lunar Bard and me broke down the code in two places, I guess everyone else has to do that as well to reconstruct the exit button,' Wes explained to Sirius and Arabella. Looking back at the webchat he saw that all his friends were discussing along the same lines, then the flickering scene changed back to another backdrop…

Sir Wesley Weston Where are they guys?

[Lunar Bard] Don't ask me, it looks like a jungle

{Voltora} It's not a film is it?

* beth * Definitely not DVD

+Giesbrecht+ I recognise the plants, there's some in my greenhouse

–=Netsurfer77=– Now is not the time Giesy

(Serene) I'm pretty sure that's from that new game…

^Bandy^ 'Jungle Terror'!

Sir Wesley Weston They're in it now.

***

'What was that?' Harry asked a sweating Stephen, they were definitely in a jungle.

'What?'

'That noise.'

'What noise?'

SNAP. CRUNCH.

'_That _noise,' Harry muttered as whatever it was drew closer, 'something tells me we shouldn't be here.'

'I agree,' and on that both boys began running in the opposite direction to the intensely increasing snaps of branches.

***

'Help them Wesley!' Sirius cried, he could see what was bearing down on the boys, 'Jungle Terror' was about an alien landing, Harry and Stephen had not been put in your average everyday wild tiger filled jungle. Sirius was so tense that when Hedwig reappeared with a pop beside him he almost fell off the chair he was perched on the edge of, 'got me a letter girl?'

__

Sirius,

Whatever you do, let the Muggle who's there with you take charge, they know more about computers than we can ever hope to. From what I can tell Voldemort must have combined a Portkey with a device that allows you to upload computer programs, ask the Muggle if there's anything in the room, DO NOT TOUCH IT – WE CANNOT LET ANYONE ELSE GO INTO THE PROGRAM. Once you have found it, send it back in a weightless box attached to Hedwig, this time you have 15 minutes before she is summoned back, find that Portkey.

Albus

'Hey Wesley, take a look at this will you?' he showed the boy the letter, 'recognise anything that could have been used?' and soon Sirius and Arabella were on their hands and knees while Wes was still in forum with his friends.

–=Netsurfer77=– Anyone got any bright ideas?

{Voltora} I can't find any info on this anywhere.

Sir Wesley Weston I've never played Jungle Terror.

[Lunar Bard] Sorry, DVDs are my speciality…

* beth * I'm lost.

+Giesbrecht+ I can tell you plant names…

(Serene) Leave this one to me and Bandy.

^Bandy^ I live in the jungle you know J 

***

Harry turned with is breathing ragged, 'We'll have to face it Steve, I can't run any further.'

'Trust me we don't want to face it yet,' but as he finished a familiar CRACK sounded and two machine rifles landed at their feet, 'well I guess we could now.' He picked up his rifle and read the inscription on his stock; _compliments from Bandy._

'Nice one,' Harry said as the alien monstrosity burst from the jungle in all its glory; it had six tentacles, about five heads and several vicious blade-arms around a tree trunk sized body, 'let 'em rip!' and the boys filled the screen with hot lead.

***

Sir Wesley Weston Nice one Bandy, can you help them out Serene?

(Serene) Give me a few minutes…

* beth * They may not have that long.

'Hey Wesley, is this it?' Sirius was pointing at the small square cube that had remained after Harry and Stephen had gone into the computer.

'Yeah, where's that box?' he looked round, then saw Sirius pull out his wand a mutter a few well chosen words…from the tip several card pieces shot out, and formed a box around the cube, it floated up and then attached itself to a noose on Hedwig's leg. 'Wow…' until now Wes had remained slightly sceptical of the wizards and witch, but now…then once again Hedwig disappeared with a POP! as the fifteen minutes elapsed.

***

'Duck Harry!' and he did so swiftly as a rending claw took out the tree behind him…then the beast focused on Stephen who continued firing rapidly. The creature was wounded in a dozen places but still advanced on him, one tentacle shot out and wrapped around his body, squeezing harder and harder and harder and…with a fizzing sound it dissolved into pixels.

'They've done it again!'

***

Sir Wesley Weston Go Serene! Go Serene! Go Serene!

{Voltora} They're flicking out again!

[Lunar Bard] It's resolving again…

–=Netsurfer77=– That's a DVD again

(Serene) Count me out of this one.

^Bandy^ My screen's cra–

+Giesbrecht+ Look, they've got half of the icon filled in.

* beth * They're in my territory…Jurassic Park.

–=Netsurfer77=– Count me in too, I watched it this morning.

Wes turned again to the main screen where Harry and Stephen had appeared inside a jeep with a very angry Tyrannosaurus Rex on the outside, 'Oh God he looks pissed!'

***

'Oh God he looks pissed!' said Harry and Stephen, 'I've never seen this film! Damn!' swiftly followed their initial shock. Then the T-Rex picked up the car…

***

Sir Wesley Weston They're on their own in there.

+Giesbrecht+ There's no way to get them weapons, they hardly use any in the film…

* beth * Trying to break into the program files.

–=Netsurfer77=– I have an idea…

Sir Wesley Weston Make it work people.

Then Wes turned to the big screen as it began to ripple and soon another T-Rex was standing opposite to the first…

–=Netsurfer77=– It'll work, trust me. K 

***

Harry and Stephen yelled out their lungs as another T-Rex appeared and their car was thrown into a tree, then upside down they watched as the two dinosaurs went for each others' throats. With a loud BANG another T-Rex appeared and began to join the ruckus…

***

–=Netsurfer77=– HELP! My program's gone into duplication!

* beth * Don't panic 77, I'm into the program files, just buy me five more minutes…

–=Netsurfer77=– In five more minutes we'll have fifty more dinosaurs.

Sir Wesley Weston Break your code dammit Netsurfer!

–=Netsurfer77=– I'm in, stopping duplication, sending in the cavalry…

'Wesley! What the hell is you friend doing to Harry and Stephen?!' Sirius's voice was loud over the roars of the dinosaurs onscreen, there were now five Tyrannosaurs, and the boys were still up a tree.

'Leave him Sirius, it's more complicated than Apparation I'll bet,' once again Arabella's calm voice cut through the chaos. Then a throbbing sound entered the screen and a Sikorsky helicopter appeared above the trees, with a familiar actor dangling beneath it…

***

'Grab my hand!' cried Dr. Alan Grant, known to most people as Sam Neill, as he hung upside down over the car containing Harry and Stephen, 'I was sent by a 'Beth' to pick you up.'

'I told you it would be okay!' Stephen said to a nauseous looking Harry, the car had begun to shake from all the fighting, then one of the Rexes saw the Sikorsky. 'Damn! We've got to go soon Harry, like right now!'

[A/N: This is a quote from a film with Harry's name instead, I totally disclaim all right to this fantastic quote. If anyone can tell me the film I'd appreciate it. Yoda.]

With a mighty roar the Tyrannosaur sprung for the helicopter as Harry and Stephen jumped out into space and were grabbed safely by…whoever he was. The Sikorsky flew straight up and the dinosaur smashed into the jeep with great force, ripping off the roof and eating away at one of the seats before it was bitten by another of the fighting beasts. 'You kids okay?' asked the actor/paleontologist and he got two shaking nods in return, 'who the hell are you anyway?' but before Harry could reply the Sikorsky, actor and dinosaur-ridden island all flicked out…

***

–=Netsurfer77=– Hey! Nice going * beth *.

* beth * I am the queen of Jurassic Park!

[Lunar Bard] They're still not out.

{Voltora} ¾ of the scar is filled now…

Sir Wesley Weston Good, the sooner it's done the sooner we get Steve and Harry back.

^Bandy^ Screen's back up…what'd I miss?

+Giesbrecht+ Dinosaurs, helicopters, Sam Neill – the usual. J 

(Serene) Where they going now Wes?

Sir Wesley Weston I dunno, I didn't make up this program…

On the main screen Harry and Stephen flicked into what everyone hoped was the final stage…

***

On arriving in the final stage, Harry almost died of shock at what awaited them…

============================================================================

A/N: The books are all of the Harry Potter series and Jurassic Park/The Lost World by Michael Crichton. The films are The Matrix and Jurassic Park, with computer games being one manufactured by the Games Workshop involving Tyranids, I can't remember the name but it sure as hell isn't mine, shame. L . Once again I hope all my reviewers enjoy seeing themselves making an appearance in some way or form and knowing they do indeed kick butt. Sorry this one is shorter, but the explosive finale is on the way…Yoda.


	6. The Final Level

Chapter 6: The Final Level ****

Chapter 6: The Final Level

A/N: Disclaimer blah…blah I don't own anything except maybe the plot and some of the cooler character actions _if, _and only if, my reviewers cannot do them e.g. hack into the programming code of a DVD. Well I hope you're all looking forward to a really exciting finale, and I must confess I am as well, not too good seeing as I have to write it, J . But have no fear, for inspirational music is playing (soundtrack to Gladiator, very class) and I'm feeling like revealing what scared Harry half to death…

============================================================================

'Voldemort,' Sirius exclaimed as he saw the screen, 'Arabella that's Voldemort.'

'I know…' she whispered back.

'Who's that again?' Wes asked in a quiet voice.

'Evil…murderer…any of the above,' Sirius was too stunned to reply properly.

'Oh…crap.' Wes uttered the expletive as the network card on the second machine began to beep rapidly; 'he's hacking into the machines!'

Sir Wesley Weston That evil guy is the one who put LOTN in, he's corrupting the files…

–=Netsurfer77=– Hey! He's eating into my mainfr– 

* beth * Oh crap…I'm ou–

[Lunar Bard] Wes you better discon–

{Voltora} My firewall's breaking his code down…isolating it as we speak…

^Bandy^ Hurry Volt–

(Serene) This is not go–

{Voltora} Code is 458495886, put it through your debugger, quick…

+Giesbrecht+ It's done…

Sir Wesley Weston Isolated and debugged, now lets kick some.

***

'Harry Potter and Stephen Wilkins, sorry, Lord of the Net; welcome to my lair.' Voldemort spoke to them both with a sneer in his voice, 'enjoy the trip?'

'Drop dead,' Stephen spat at him.

'Too late,' Harry muttered, 'I've killed him two or three times already…'

***

'Professor Mysis are they where I think they are?' Dumbledore asked his Muggle Studies teacher. 

'If you're thinking Voldemort's lair, then I agree wholeheartedly,' she replied as Dumbledore turned to regard Hedwig's package carefully.

'Keep watching the screen, I'm going to Sirius,' and with that he had disapparated from the room.

***

'That evil bas –' Sirius began before Arabella cut him off.

'There is no need for that language Sirius,' then Dumbledore apparated in beside her, 'BLOODY HELL!'

'Arabella,' Sirius replied, 'I'm shocked…how are you Dumbledore.'

'Fine, ready to help Harry?' he then produced a familiar black box. Behind Sirius he saw Wes turn and stare from his code filled windows, 'Sir Wesley Weston I presume?'

'Yep…um how dig you get here?'

'Apparation dear boy, but for now we're going in there…' and he pointed to the screen where Voldemort still spoke to Harry and Stephen. 'Tell your friends if you please.'

Sir Wesley Weston Hey guys, watch your screens, I've got more people loading up…

{Voltora} WHAT?!

+ Giesbrecht + Explain how please.

Sir Wesley Weston We've figure out how Harry and Stephen were loaded…

+ Giesbrecht + Bring it on…

{Voltora} Let's kick some K 

***

'So you see it was quite simple to get you here, a summoning charm attached to one of those Muggle computer boxes and _voila_, you're here at my mercy. I must admit though I expected the dinosaur to finish you off…most disappointing, but now it's personal at least.' And he whipped out his wand firing off a Stunning Jinx the second he had finished talking. Harry watched as it shot towards Stephen, he had no chance to move the boy but looked onwards in awe as the jinx moved instead, curving up into the ceiling above Stephen's head.

'Welcome to my world…' the boy said with a small smirk.

***

{Voltora} Yeehaa! He's on our territory now…

+ Giesbrecht + Nice code work, now it's my turn.

Sir Wesley Weston Pump it.

As he typed the words Wes also shouted them to Sirius, Arabella and Dumbledore, as they grabbed the box Sirius turned to the boy, 'See you on the flip side Wes–'

'Hey, you finally got my name right!' but the trio of wizards had gone.

***

Harry reacted with as much speed as he could muster using the Reductor Jinx on the ceiling in front of himself and Stephen to blast it down and create a makeshift shield. 'Get down you lucky fool!' and he grabbed Stephen, 'the only reason they could do that was because they knew it was coming, you won't get another chance with him.'

'Hey Har-ry! I'd advise you to keep your heads down,' and this time the Stunner whipped over their heads without deviating and blew apart some of the shield.

'See what I mean, now we have to play by his rules.'

'Not necessarily, look at that.' Stephen pointed to a patch of rock above Voldemort where the pixels were changing colour from brown to white hot. As it suddenly began to melt down around the Dark Wizard forming a natural cage Harry noticed some black writing appear on the wall behind the molten barriers:

__

Giesy woz 'ere.

***

Sir Wesley Weston Now that's taking the mick!

{Voltora} I'm getting a new upload message…

+ Giesbrecht + Same here, I think Harry's friends are joining the party.

***

Harry was still laughing with Stephen when two startling things happened at once:

With a shrill laugh Voldemort spread his hand and his cage shattered, 'I can play here too.'

'So can we…' the new voice belonged to Albus Dumbledore. Harry poked his head over the rock and saw Sirius, Mrs. Figg and the headmaster facing down Voldemort…then the scene exploded into colours and loud bangs.

***

'Holy cow!' Wes shouted out loud as the main computer screen almost blew itself out as all its pixels approached their limit.

Sir Wesley Weston Did you see that?

{Voltora} I felt that…

+ Giesbrecht + Hey…check out the scar icon.

Wes turned back to the main screen and saw that the scar icon was full, all eight pieces had been put together…

***

'Duck!' Harry shouted at Stephen as another red-hot spell blazed its way past them, 'I've got to go and help them,' he added after looking over the rock, he could vaguely make out three shadowy forms dodging around spells in the smoke that was forming.

'Too late!' Stephen shouted, and Harry saw he was pointing at a white mouse moving across the screen towards his scar icon, then a massive explosion shook the cavern flinging Harry and Stephen to the opposite wall where the two other wizards and witch landed shortly later.

'NO!' Voldemort screamed as he followed the mouse arrow, 'you will never defeat me,' and with a wave of his hand he conjured up a Dark Mark icon beside him. 'You've won this battle Potter, but the war is far from over.'

'Think again,' Stephen muttered as the mouse button hovered over the scar icon, Harry watched as the boy closed his eyes and began to mouth silently…

***

__

Debug program complete, restoring users…

Sir Wesley Weston What the hell does that mean?

–=Netsurfer77=– Woohoo! Back on track my friends!

(Serene) The Queen of JP has returned…

{Voltora} The virus has been cleared

[Lunar Bard] What's going on?

+ Giesbrecht + The scar's complete.

^Bandy^ Hey, that evil guy's got his own icon!

* beth * Wait, I've got another incoming message:

__

Uploading new user…

~Lord of the Net~ Are you guys ready to save the world…?

Sir Wesley Weston I'm not even gonna ask how you did that Steve…

~Lord of the Net~ Good, I can't tell you. I need everyone to run code 95894850, NOW!

Sir Wesley Weston Running…

–=Netsurfer77=– Where's this code from LOTN?

(Serene) This should be fun!

* beth * PCU processing now…

{Voltora} What's a Fireball program?

~Lord of the Net~ Just what I need Voltora…

^Bandy^ Done.

+ Giesbrecht + Are these specifications correct?

[Lunar Bard] God LOTN, you need to send me this program.

***

Stephen's eyes snapped open, his friends had all uploaded and run the Fireball program, smiling slightly he tracked his eyes onto Voldemort who was feet away from his Dark Mark icon. 'Hey,' he shouted, 'try this magic on for size.' And with this he raised his right hand and clicked his fingers…

'How impressive you stupid Muggle boy,' Voldemort had stopped inches from the icon, 'but nothing will stop me…now?' he trailed off as Stephen's hand caught fire.

'Regular or extra crispy?' the boy said, then flung his hand forward disgorging a small fireball that shot towards the stationary Dark Wizard. As Voldemort watched the ball smashed into his icon and burnt it away, only a few black pixels remained. 'NOW!!!' Stephen shouted…

***

'NOW!!!' Wes saw the small speech form into words on the main screen as a simultaneous message popped up on the chat room.

~Lord of the Net~ Purge files…

And as all the online users dumped their files, Wes clicked on the scar.

***

Harry saw the scar button push into itself, heard Voldemort's scream of anguish, then felt a familiar tug behind his navel, looking around he saw Sirius, Steve, Dumbledore and Arabella extend as the Portkey effect took place again.

***

Wes fell over backwards as the main screen ejected a person at high speed, he landed with a thump as Harry untangled his robes, hearing four more thumps throughout the room. Lifting his cape he saw Dumbledore dusting off his coat while the rest of the group were collapsed on the floor. 'Oi,' a loud voice interrupted his thoughts, 'get off me!' and Harry stood to reveal a red-faced Wes massaging his stomach where Harry had hit him. Rising up he joined Stephen at the second computer where the other seven online were still waiting for news.

–=Netsurfer77=– Wow!

(Serene) Did you see that?

Sir Wesley Weston I felt that!

~Lord of the Net~ Me too…

* beth * Hey, check out the screen feed.

{Voltora} I can't read that writing.

^Bandy^ Too small.

+ Giesbrecht + Check it out you guys…

[Lunar Bard] I know what that is…

Stephen left the second screen and moved over to the first, on it were words:

PROGRAM ENDED: ONE KILOBYTE OF FILE REMAINING. RUN, ABORT OR DELETE?

He looked round and saw the wizards and witch gathered behind him, the cursor on the screen was flashing patiently… 'Delete.' Harry said the word quietly and without any emotion in his voice. Stephen entered the keyword and turned round again, his finger over the 'return' key, he looked to Dumbledore and was given a small, slow nod. Facing the screen again he pressed down on the key…

DELETING PROGRAM FROM MEMORY

The computer beeped and an image appeared on screen, it was Voldemort and Stephen jerked away from the screen. The Dark Wizard was trapped inside and Harry noticed him thumping on the screen in vain as the images around him began to fade away, then shrink, eventually only Voldemort's face remained and with it he glared a look of hate at the two boys. Then with a small pop he faded to a white dot then cleared from the screen.

PROGRAM DELETED

Wes turned away and typed a last message into the webchat:

~SWW and LOTN~ Program ended…thanks to all…signing off…catch you later.

Clicking disconnect on the forum he shut down the computer, together with his friends he'd brought back Stephen and Harry from a virtual world, and defeated some previously unknown evil. 'So what now?' he asked, his voice seeming very loud in the silence that had engulfed the room.

'Now?' Dumbledore replied, 'now we can all go back to our normal lives, forever.' With this he disapparated from the room, leaving Sirius with Harry as Arabella moved to the door.

'Well, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts soon,' Sirius told his godson, 'normal life for me is still a fugitive from the law.'

'But He's gone.' Harry replied morosely.

'Yeah,' Sirius said, Stephen could have sworn there was some doubt in his voice, 'but as long as Pettigrew is out there and free I still can't be proven innocent, even with Dumbledore's testimony.'

'But–'

'No buts,' he cut in evenly, 'I'll see you soon.' And with that Sirius strolled from the room before Harry could object.

'See you around Harry,' Arabella said and then took her leave from the room, leaving the three boys alone with the humming of the PCs.

'Well…' Harry said to Stephen, 'thanks…I guess I'll go now…thanks for letting me use you computer.'

'Um…yeah…anytime.' Stephen replied equally uneasily.

'Thanks for your help as well…' Harry said to Wes.

'Wes,' he finished for him, 'it was…fun.'

'Say,' Stephen said as Harry shifted towards the door, 'you wanna get a drink or something, I'm…er, not really ready to go back on the net.'

'Me too,' said Wes, 'I think a drink would go down well.'

'Sure,' said Harry, and before he could stop it a smile appeared on his face, 'I could use a break…' with this Stephen switched off the computer screens and the three boys left the humming room, trouping down to the kitchen. With a pop! Hedwig reappeared in the room, hooting indignantly at the lack of reception she flew out the window and headed for the Dursleys's house. As the window squeaked shut a beep sounded in the room, and with the screen flickering the main PC hummed to life again, after a few seconds a blinking message appeared on the screen:

BACK UP PROGRAM NOW IN OPERATION: RUN, ABORT OR DELETE?

R-U-N

All by itself the keyboard's 'enter' key pulled itself down.

RESTORE MEMORY OR CREATE NEW?

R-E-S-T-O-R-E

Again the 'enter' key was pulled down, and the screen went from black to a mottled brown. In his cave Voldemort laughed as he conjured the Dark Mark icon again, then paused seemingly looking out into the room. _An enjoyable game Harry Potter, but as I said, this is far from over…_ dismissing thoughts of revenge and future plans, he touched the icon and disappeared from the room and the cave became a black screen again.

BACK UP PROGRAM COMPLETE: RUN, ABORT OR DELETE?

D-E-L-E-T-E

PURGING OF FILES BEGINNING………COMPLETE. ALL BACK UP FILES NOW DELETED

With a small hum the computer shut down, and the attic room returned to its normal state once more…

============================================================================

A/N: And so it ends…but as Voldemort said, it's far from over. Will Lord of the Net and Co return? Only I have the answer and so far it's: _I don't know._ Thanks to all my featured reviewers for continuing to love the story and I hope the ending was satisfactory, please review as always. Yoda.


End file.
